


Tonight, We Are Young

by evercloseyoureyes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutesy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evercloseyoureyes/pseuds/evercloseyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas/Happy New Year's to AO3 user Lalone!<br/>all of your requests were WONDERFUL and i hope this does it justice :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tonight, We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas/Happy New Year's to AO3 user Lalone!  
> all of your requests were WONDERFUL and i hope this does it justice :)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2m6o2ns)


End file.
